gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit
Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on March 14, 2017. Description The update expands upon both the Import/Export and Cunning Stunts content, adding new Special Vehicle-based stunt races, including some designed specifically for the Ruiner 2000, Rocket Voltic and Blazer Aqua. A creator for these races was also be added in the update, alongside 20 Rockstar-made stunt races. Also, a new high-end supercar, the GP1, is available for purchase. Content Jobs/Services *20 new Special Vehicle stunt races were added. Vehicles *The update initially included one new vehicle with a further three* unlocked in weekly content updates. * Other *Rank-required vehicles are no longer locked by rank requirements. **Rhino Tank **Buzzard Attack Chopper **Annihilator **Dubsta 6x6 *Heist vehicles can now be purchased without completing the necessary heist, albeit for a 33% higher cost, in a similar manner to SecuroServ's Special Vehicles. **Kuruma **Kuruma (Armored) **Casco **Velum 5-Seater **Police Prison Bus **Hydra **Valkyrie **Insurgent **Insurgent Pick-Up **Dinghy (heist) **Technical **Mule (heist) **Boxville (Post OP) **Savage **Gang Burrito (civilian) *All heist equipment that was restricted based on heist completion no longer has unlock requirements. **Rebreathers **Night Vision **LCD Earpiece *Time Trials now updated every Tuesday rather than Monday. *A "No Livery" option is available in races for vehicles such as the Tyrus and RE-7B. *Prop colors can now be changed in the creator. *Ruiner 2000 parachute options now available in Special Vehicle Races. *Stunt Series triggers reduced from 8 to 3. *Three new Special Race Series triggers have been added to GTA Online. These use the same functionality as the Stunt Series triggers added with Cunning Stunts but feature the new Special Races. *Changes made to Dynasty8realestate website regarding Office Garages. *Aggregate Position option available in race setups. When active, every player in the race is presented with a bar that fills at different speeds depending on which position the player is in. When this option is enabled in a Lap Race, the Race ends when one player has completely filled their bar; in a Point to Point Race, the player with the most filled bar at the end of the Race is the winner. Changes *Elegy Retro Custom now fitted with right-hand side door handle. *Blazer Aqua is no longer forced into third-person upon entering water/riding on water. *Comet Retro Custom's light settings changed from ID 70 to ID 114. **Light ID 144, named "comet3", has been added, fixing the taillight corona issues. *Blazer Aqua cannons' tracer effects have been changed from MG bullet tracers to Vehicle MG bullet tracers. *Itali GTB Custom's Primary Touring Diffuser, Secondary Touring Diffuser and Carbon Touring Diffuser turns off misc_p bones. **Originally bumper_r bones were turned off which resulted in a glitchy behavior. *Ramp Buggy (spoiler-less) bonnet camera name changed from VEHICLE_BONNET_CAMERA_LOW to DEFAULT_POV_CAMERA_NO_REVERSE. *Phantom Wedge camera name changed from FOLLOW_ARTIC_CAMERA to FOLLOW_PHANTOM2_CAMERA. *Phantom Wedge aim camera name changed from ARTIC_AIM_CAMERA to PHANTOM2_AIM_CAMERA. *Rocket Voltic camera name changed from DEFAULT_FOLLOW_VEHICLE_CAMERA to FOLLOW_VOLTIC2_CAMERA. *Comet Retro Custom plate type changed from VPT_NONE to VPT_BACK_PLATES. *Import/Export Vehicle MG weapon effects (weap_ie_vehicle_mg) have changed. *DrawableStore pool size value changed from 62,100 to 62,500. *DwdStore pool size value changed from 14,050 to 14,500. *FragmentStore pool size value changed from 10,900 to 11,500. *CPickupPlacementCustomScriptData pool size value changed from 60 to 70. *TxdStore pool size value changed from 45,400 to 48,500. *VehicleStreamRequest pool size value changed from 55 to 60. *VehicleStreamRender pool size value changed from 55 to 60. *HandlingData pool size value changed from 840 to 900. *CEvent pool size value changed from 800 to 850. *MaxExtraVehicleModelInfos value changed from 200 to 250. *ArchiveCount value changed from 2,392 to 2,648. *Multiplayer (Freemode) size of stack changed from 38,000 to 39,500. *Multiplayer (Launch Script) size of stack changed from 21,000 to 21,512. *IMP_EXP_SELL_MISSION_CD is now a Server Authoritative statistic with a flush priority of 15. *32 new statistics have been added. It is unknown what they track. **MPPLY_CURR_SPEC_SERIES_HASH. **MPPLY_PERSZOLAPUMA0 - MPPLY_PERSZOLAPUMA4. **MPPLY_SOLDZOLAPUMA0 - MPPLY_SOLDZOLAPUMA4. **MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERPUMA0 - MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERPUMA9. **MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERSOLD0 - MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERSOLD9. **MPPLY_DISABLEDOZERDETECT. *New pickup: PICKUP_VEHICLE_CUSTOM_SCRIPT_NO_ROTATE. **Uses the standard health pack model. **Can be picked up while in a car or a boat. *1824 new lines added to scriptmetadata.meta. *Scaleform movie "heist_mp" has been removed. *instructional_buttons movie peak size has changed from 1,104 to 1,120. *pause_menu_instructional_buttons movie peak size has changed from 1,136 to 1,152. *minimap movie peak size has changed from 4,800 to 4,928. *mp_gamer_info movie peak size has changed from 3,088 to 3,120. *web_browser movie peak size has changed from 8,640 to 9,056. *biker_businesses movie peak size has changed from 2,496 to 2,512. *Three new Scaleform movies have been added **hum_pac_desktopbank ***Unknown. No Scaleform file has been found in the game files. **blimp_text ***Text elements on a Xero Blimp prop during Special Stunt Races. **power_play_special_races ***HUD elements for an upcoming Adversary Mode. *New Timecycles: **TinyPink01, TinyPink02, TinyGreen01, TinyGreen02, BleepYellow01, BleepYellow02, TinyRacerMoBlur ***Used in upcoming Adversary Mode "Tiny Racers". **VolticGold ***Golden flash effect when using Rocket Voltic's boost. *New HUD colors **HUD_COLOUR_SPECIAL_RACE_SERIES **HUD_COLOUR_SPECIAL_RACE_SERIES_DARK **HUD_COLOUR_CS **HUD_COLOUR_CS_DARK *Unknown changes to clip_sets.ymt. *Unknown changes to animpostfx.ymt. *Unknown changes to cameras.ymt. *www.warstockcacheandcarry.com has been changed to support the "Buy Now" function for Heist vehicles. *www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com has been changed to support the "Buy Now" function for Heist vehicles. *www.legendarymotorsport.net has been changed to support the "Buy Now" function for Heist vehicles. *www.pandmcycles.com has been changed. *www.docktease.com has been changed to support the "Buy Now" function for Heist vehicles. *13 new Radar Blips ** radar_steeringwheel, radar_trophy, radar_pickup_rocket_boost, radar_pickup_homing_rocket, radar_pickup_machinegun, radar_pickup_parachute, radar_pickup_time_5, radar_pickup_time_10, radar_pickup_time_15, radar_pickup_time_20, radar_pickup_time_30, radar_supplies, radar_property_bunker Gallery Pre-release Screenshots GP1-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|The Progen GP1. ProgenGP1-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Another screenshot of the Progen GP1. March2017-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Special Vehicle Races. CunningSuntsSpecialVehicleCircuit-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg SpecialVehiclesRaces-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg Videos GTA Online Cunning Stunts Special Vehicle Circuit Trailer Trivia *The song playing in the official trailer is Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) by Tiga. The song also plays on Soulwax FM. *The Rocket Voltic in the update's trailer features an engine sound numerous times during the trailer, despite being a completely electric (and thus silent) vehicle, with the exception of the rocket sound. Navigation de:Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content